Feoria
Feoria '''is a tan dog with chocolate and white markings and golden eyes. The hair on her head is poofy. She is short and a bit stocky. She wears blue feathers as a symbol of her status as a healer and mamoyo in the Pack of Falling Ash. Backstory Feoria was born into the royal family along with her two brothers. As an Ash princess, she is to learn the ways of a healer, but finds that way of life distasteful and she just wishes to go hunting with the "lesser" yearlings. She is put under a lot of stress from her mother as she is the only female of her litters, and as such she is expected to pass down her skills as a healer, take a mate and bear pups to carry on the lineage. Because of this, Feoria has a strong dislike towards her customs as well as her family. Personality Judgemental, cynical, proud, sarcastic. Has trouble sympathizing with other dogs and usually thinks of herself first. She's hard to get along with, but is very caring of her friends, particularly Zahra and Zain, though she is known to taunt or disagree with them. She is rebellious and doesn't care what her family thinks of her. Despite her distaste for her healing duties, she will not hesitate to help her packmates in their time of need. After the accident that leaves Kichea missing an eye, Feoria cares for her without complaint, sometimes completely without the aid of Xenia. She's somewhat oblivious to others' feelings, even unaware of the fact that two dogs have a crush on her. She's grateful of the company of friends but sometimes wonders why they even like her. Appearances '''Short Stories: Losing Sight Discerning Feelings Episode 2 - Banishment Feoria first appears exiting the healer's den. In frustration, she takes off her feathers and stomps them into the ground. Zahra notices her friend's anger and Feoria explains that she had gotten into an argument with Xenia about her training. Zahra invites Feoria to leave the camp for a while and go on a hunting trip with her and Zain, to which Feoria agrees. The three of them exit the camp, probably against Xenia's wishes. Episode 3 - Wandering Feoria is out on a hunt with Zahra and Zain. Feoria talks with Zahra, about how Feoria's brother Kwasi had practically forced the siblings to bring back prey. Kwasi had said that the siblings needed to "prove their worth". This angers Feoria, and she says that Kwasi has no right to boss them around like that because he is not king yet. The trio spot the impala herd running through the valley, after being provoked by an unknown dog. Suspiciously, they give chase. Together they manage to bring down a doe, and Feoria delivers the killing bite. She smugly remarks that it was a good thing she was there to help out. Zahra reminds Feoria of the strange dog that was in their territory. Feoria shrugs it off as just a passing wanderer, and states that she doesn't want to start a border dispute. Zahra insists that they go find out who it is, and tells Zain to go look for the dog while she and Feoria bring the impala back to camp. Feoria is exasperated, as she knows Zain won't tell them what he finds, but Zahra ignores her and starts to carry the prey off. Xenia is waiting for Feoria and Zahra as they return. The healer blinks sadly at them, giving Feoria the feathers that she had abandoned before leaving for the hunt. Feoria angrily takes them and puts them back on. Later, Feoria and Zahra are surprised to see that Zain had brought the stranger, Layali, right to their camp. She reveals herself to be a passing wanderer, with a shoulder injury. Zahra offers to take her into camp and treat her wound, to Feoria's dismay. Episode 4 - Be Our Guest Feoria, along with her friends lead Layali into the camp. Kwasi notices the stranger and Feoria sighs, knowing that her brother would have a fit. She calls him "The Royal Ass", to which Layali is confused and Zahra and Zain are somewhat frightened by. When he blows up at them, Feoria remains calm, throwing sarcastic remarks until their mother Xenia confronts the scene. Xenia orders Feoria to heal Layali's wound, to which the daughter argues, stating that she's "shitty" at healing, but she eventually obeys. Kwasi remarks that Feoria is not a pup anymore, and needs to follow orders. Feoria leads Layali to the medicine den, with the line "let's just get this over with." Layali doesn't understand why Feoria is so reluctant, and tries to hold a conversation, stating that she assumed healers would be more sympathetic. Feoria is unsure of herself as she feeds Layali something to help with the pain, or at least what she thinks will. She explains how she's forced into her role as a healer and dislikes it. The two begin to argue, Layali stating that she should be more grateful to be born as a mamoyo, and Feoria tells her that it's not a gift, but a curse. She angrily tells Layali to leave. Episode 5 - The First Colors With Xenia out of the camp, Feoria escapes her healing responsibilities and finds Zahra and Zain on babysitting duty. When Zahra suggests a story, Feoria teases Zain, asking if the quiet dog would be the one to tell it. When he glares at her, she tells him that she was just joking. Zahra tells The Story of the First Colors. When the story is finished, Layali and Feoria get into an argument over the validity of the story. Feoria tells her and the pups that this isn't real, it's just a nursery tale passed down from mother to child. Layali says that she was told it could be actual history, and that the Painted Mountain was real and could very well house Light's brush. Feoria disagrees, claiming that Layali is just being immature. Episode 6 - Sojourn Feoria has been the one tending to Layali's shoulder wound the few days she has stayed with their pack. When Feoria is seen doing so, Layali is distracted by her dream and doesn't complain like she usually does. Kichea enters the healing cave asking Feoria to replace her bandages, to which the mamoyo sighs, telling Kichea that should be able to do so herself by now. The one-eyed dog shyly responds that Feoria is much better at it, and likes how she weaves pretty flowers into her bandages. Feoria grumpily tells Layali to leave now that she is finished, and Layali thanks her genuinely for the first time. Episode 7 - Premonitions Layali joins Feoria in a healing lesson. Feoria, growing slowly more fond of Layali, shows her some of the herbs and medicines. Right as Xenia dismisses Feoria and allows her to rest for the day, Kichea enters the cave for a bandage change. Kwasi is taunting Layali outside, stating that she doesn't pull her own weight. Feoria defends Layali and calls Kwasi out for his discriminatory behavior. The siblings argue, with Kwasi frustrated in Feoria's reluctance in her duties. On the verge of tears, Feoria flees the camp, followed by Zahra. Kichea, Layali and Zain catch up with the duo, and Zahra suggests all five yearlings go for a nightly hunt. During which, they run into the Pack of Bright Meadows. Feoria comes to a realization that the scent of this pack matched Layali's previously unknown scent, and is quick to jump to tje conclusion that Layali has been lying about her identity this entire time. Outraged, she prepares to attack her. Family 'Mother: 'Xenia 'Father: 'Barke 'Siblings: 'Kwasi, Amare Gallery Feoria ref.png|Feoria's reference Xenia 2.png|Xenia holding Feoria's feathers. Trivia * Feoria is not actually an African name; it's a name completely made up by Ghostpaint. * In the early draft, Feoria did not have siblings and her status as a princess was not important to the story. * Feoria is a character foil to Layali. While the latter is excited to lead her pack and has an arrogant attitute towards it, the former is not in any way happy about her situation. * Feoria is hinted to be asexual. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Falling Ash Category:Main Characters